This description relates to managing objects using a client-server bridge.
Some client-server systems adopt one of two methods of operation. Some systems have a “thin” client, which presents an interface that provides a veneer to the user with very little ability to perform operations independent of the server (for example, an HTML web page). Some systems have a “fat” client that provides an interface capable of performing complex operations, utilizing the resources of the client hardware (for example, a user-interface based on the Microsoft foundation classes). Some “fat” clients are written in the same or similar programming languages as the server application and therefore the client could be tightly coupled to the backend server (for example, Java RMI or Microsoft's COM+ technologies).